This invention relates to stun guns for animals, in general, and to such stun guns for use against vicious and wild dogs, in particular.
Stun guns that temporarily immobilize humans are in lawful use by law enforcement agencies in many parts of the United States. Recently, it has become apparent that a similar nonlethal alternative would be beneficial to subdue a vicious or wild dog, in an imminent attack situation. This has become all the more so with the increasing use by drug dealers of pit bull terriers, rottweilers and german shepherds as protectors and bodyguards in their criminal operations. As will be understood by those involved in police law administration, such dogs continue to attack, even after being initially, although not mortally, shot. Since many of the drug enterprises raided are carried on in an apartment setting, shooting in close quarters is preferably to be avoided. The understanding thus becomes clear that a non-lethal alternative is desirablexe2x80x94however, one which continues to be fully protective of the law enforcement personnel carrying out their sworn duties.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an animal stun gun as this non-lethal alternative.
It is an object of the invention, also, to provide such an animal stun gun which can continue to be used effectively, even in the event that its operative nature should somehow fail.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal stun gun of this type which only temporarily immobilizes the animal, so as not to cause it permanent injury.
As will become clear from the following description, the animal stun gun of the invention is essentially an electrical self-defense device that employs high voltages to stop an attacking dog, although it could be used for other animals, as well. As will be seen, touching the dog with the prongs on the staff employed quickly immobilizes it, to prevent or impede any ensuing attack. However, because the amperage involved is selected quite low, serious or permanent injury is avoided. In particular, the stun gun of the invention is designed to key into the nervous systemxe2x80x94depositing its energy into the muscles of the dog at a high pulse frequency which causes them to work very rapidly, although not efficiently. Such rapid work cycle will be understood to deplete blood sugar by converting it into lactic acid in only a matter of seconds. The energy loss which results will be recognized as making it difficult, for the dog to move and function. At the same time, the tiny neurological impulses which otherwise travel throughout the body in directing muscle movement are interruptedxe2x80x94thereby causing a deterioration and loss of balance which puts the dog in a passive and confused condition for several minutes. Still, on the other hand, there will be seen to be no significant effect on the dog""s heart or other organs.
Specifically, and in accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment includes a staff of a length at least 3 feet to keep the dog away from the holder of the stun gun, along with a power source housed with the staff capable of providing pulses of electrical energy of at least one hundred thousand volts at a current of at least 2 milliamperes. This stun gun embodiment also will be seen to employ a pair of metal prongs at a first end of the staff to receive these pulses of electrical energy, with a sleeve coupled with the staff to quiescently overlay and shield the metal prongs, yet slidable rearwardly to expose them. In accordance with the invention, a switch operates with the sleeve to turn on the power source for delivering the pulses of electrical energy to the prongs, with the switch being arranged to automatically turn on the power source once the overlying sleeve is slid rearwardly a predetermined amount.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention to be described, the sleeve is moved rearwardly of the metal prongs by the force exerted by the skin of the dog against which the front end of the staff is pressed. Initially overlying the prongs by some 1 inch or so, the sleeve is spring-biased to turn off the power source and to shield the metal prongs once again upon the release of the pressure of the dog""s skin. In the embodiment to be described, the power source employed is capable of providing these pulses of electrical energy at a current of substantially 3 milliamperes, within a range of three hundred-four hundred thousand volts, for a staff substantially 5 feet in length.
While any appropriate electrical power pulsing source could be employed, in accordance with the invention, such source could be included within the staff, itselfxe2x80x94as when the staff is formed as a tubular polexe2x80x94or secured to it if not so hollowed out. In further accordance with the invention, the stun gun could also employ a tightenable noose large enough to loop about the neck of the immobilized dog, for securing it to drag it to a safe location.
In the specific embodiment described below, the metal prongs employed at the forward end of the staff are selected of a xe2x80x9cbarbedxe2x80x9d configuration, to guide and push the dog away, in the direction in which it is to be pointed until the electrical pulses take effect. At the same time, such xe2x80x9cbarbsxe2x80x9d effectively serve as a xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d to limit the extent of penetration of the prongs into the skin, thereby affording a degree of protection to the dog itself. The prongs, in this embodiment, are constructed of spring-steel (for example), and the switch which automatically turns on the power source once the sleeve is slid rearwardly the required amount could be fabricated as a magnetically controlled reed switch.
With the invention as thus set out, as a general rule, only a one-half second contact would be required to repel and startle the dog, producing some degree of pain and muscle contraction. Holding the prongs against the dog for a one-to-two second interval causes a degree of muscle spasm and a dazed mental state. Holding the prongs while pulse energizing over three seconds causes a loss of balance and muscle control, along with a significant amount of mental confusion and disorientation. In such circumstances, the noose could then be looped over the dog""s neck to gain further control of itxe2x80x94all in an environment which militates against the need for having to shoot the dog until it stopped coming.
As will be appreciated by those involved in the field of police law enforcement, the bringing of a stun gun of this type to the scene generally follows from intelligence gathered from undercover personnel or from a confidential informant that at the xe2x80x9cdrugxe2x80x9d scene, for example, such a violent protector dog is maintained.